Cold
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Damon and Elena get trapped in a snowstorm on their way to Mystic Falls and must stay in a cottage for the night. Cute/smutty fic. R&R!


Cold

Summary: Damon and Elena get trapped in a snowstorm on their way to Mystic Falls and must stay in a cottage for the night. Cute/smutty fic. R&R!

Chapter 1

Elena shivered in her wet clothes even though the roar of the fire was inches from her chilled skin. The red tongue of the flame flew up and licked at the air as embers flew everywhere, crackling in the silent room.

Elena had gone on a trip with Damon to get away from everything again. She needed to relax once and awhile and strangely going on these road trips with Damon helped her. But now thanks to the icy roads and pile of snow accumulating everywhere they were forced to stay in this cottage. Plus it was raining, which made it even more dangerous to be outside.

Elena scanned the room, looking around for Damon but couldn't find him anywhere. All she saw was a dingy brown couch and a simple looking wooden coffee table. A pair of hands gripped Elena's leather jacket, peeling it away from her body and letting it pool onto the floor. Elena whirled, completely caught off guard as hazel blue eyes captured her eyes. "You seemed cold."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." replied Elena as she took in his breathtaking body. Water clung to his raven black hair, which slid off and made a splat sound on the ground every few seconds. His black clothes hugged his muscular body, exposing his hardened muscles and defined body. His chalk white face curved into a smirk as his eyes burned through Elena's wet see through shirt, roaming over her defined breasts that were covered by a white bra. "Nice view."

Elena's face immediately set into a scowl. Damon laughed. "Settle down kitten. You know how I am."

Elena managed to crack a smile, despite her coldness. "An insensitive jerk?"

Damon smirked as he sat down next to her, putting his arm around Elena's shoulder just as he had done on the couch when she was on lockdown. "Something like that."

Elena laughed as she scooted closer and closer to Damon until she was particularly in his lap; with her head rested on Damon's chest. The coldness she had been feeling earlier had almost completely vanished thanks to Damon's arms wrapped around her trembling body, giving her more body heat then hers could produce. The only sounds in the room was the roar of the fire place, neither felt the need to say anything else. Silence was never awkward between them.

Slowly, Elena's eyes rose up to the watery blue ones that belonged to Damon. Time passed and Elena could feel her skin burning up, whether it was the intensity from the fire or the fact that she was close enough to Damon where he could reach out and kiss her she didn't know.

The flames flared up and licked at the bitter cold air that hung above it, strengthening the fire even more as the heat between Damon and Elena increased tenfold. "You look awfully cold in those clothes Elena." Damon's concerned voice broke through the thickening silence.

Elena glanced down at her clothes and sure enough they were wet and dirty from all the mud and snow that she had to go through just to get to this place. Her lips formed a thin line as she spoke, her voice weak. "I don't have any other clothes and it's too cold to get undressed in a place like this."

"I could help." Damon's voice flowed through her veins like fire, every word that he said particularly lit the match inside of her body, igniting her Petrova Fire to its strongest point.

Her voice wavered even more as she tried to protest, tried to fight off the overwhelming urge to comply and let him keep her warm and utterly satisfied. "Damon we-" her voice was immediately disconnected as Damon softly raised Elena's chin up so she was looking directly at his lust filled eyes, full of love, trust, and most of all, need. His desire to have Elena was unbearable.

Carefully, Damon closed the remaining gap between them and ignited her lips with the most intense fire as they connected. A shower of meteors bombarded Elena with intense pleasure as he flicked his tongue against Elena's lips, asking for entrance. She slowly parted her lips, granting him access. He hungrily dove into her mouth, battling her tongue with his, giving and receiving abundant amount of pleasure.

Elena let out a quiet moan that didn't go unnoticed by Damon. He twisted her brown locks in his hands, slowly sliding the excess water off and flinging it to the floor.

Every kiss, every touch, sent a wave of burning fire soaring through Elena's body like impending bombs that were destined to explode. The fire within her was seconds from being released, and Elena didn't know how long she could hold it back.

All too soon, Damon broke the seemingly endless kiss, giving Elena a chance to catch her breath. She breathed in, reeling from the intense pleasure that took over her senses and caused her body to revel in the astounding intensity. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze and soon Elena found her lips crashing into Damon's lips like a wave smacking into a pile of rocks.

Damon's eyes widened in surprise but kissed back just as passionately as more fireworks exploded inside of them. Their bodies mingled together, fitting each other perfectly as Damon gripped her face in his hands softly but firmly as he deepened the kiss, the roar of the flames seemed to get stronger each passing second. Elena gasped against Damon's mouth, her body shaking furiously as her lips worked on their own, kissing and sucking on Damon's lips as she tangled her hands into Damon's hair. Damon could feel his control slipping away along with Elena's. His eyes transformed into blood red rubies and he looked into Elena's half terrified half lust filled eyes. Elena slowly moved her wrist up to Damon's mouth just as he made an incision into his own. "Elena," Damon's voice voice was like fresh honey, extremely sweet and powerful in taste. It was an addictive taste that left her wanting more. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Elena nodded, her eyes never full of such passion and fire that could kill a hundred vampires. "I'm sure."

Elena grabbed Damon's wrist and brought it down to her mouth just as his razor sharp fangs sunk into her body, sending her nearly over the edge. If a simple bite can make her come close to her release, then she could only imagine how it would feel if he was inside of her.

Damon sucked at the blood on Elena's wrist, enjoying the rich taste of her blood in her mouth. It was the purest of blood that he had ever tasted, like newly made honey from a tree or the sweet sweet smell of a newly bloomed rose. He had never tasted blood quite like this before.

Slowly, he pulled away from her neck and gently tugged at his wrist to let Elena know he was done. Slowly, she detached her mouth from his wrist and looked up at him with a bewildered expression. "That was amazing."

A smirk curved at Damon's lips as he kissed her temple softly. "You have no idea the things that I can do to you. I reawaken things inside of you that you never knew you had. Stefan can't give you what I can."

Elena found herself staring at his lips as he spoke, completely mesmerized by the way that they moved and how his voice sounded every time his tongue flicked over his teeth.

Damon noticed her longing stare and smirked, his face inching ever so closely to Elena's lips. Elena suddenly found herself in Damon's arms as he kissed her, running his hands up and down her thighs. Elena fought back hungrily as she unbuttoned Damon's shirt and quickly threw it to the floor along with her own. Damon ran his tongue along Elena's nape, licking off all the melted snow and rain water. Elena moaned softly, twisting Damon's hair in her hands as she slid her soggy pants down and kicked the wet material to the side. Damon's sleek black jeans followed.

The burning sensation from the fire began to increase as Damon tore Elena's underwear away from her roughly, sliding his index finger along the inside of her legs until he grazed her opening. Elena sucked in a lungful of air as she desperately tried to hold back a moan. This was wrong. All of this was wrong. Where was her loyalty to Stefan?

Then, she remembered. Stefan had always lied to her and made excuses to protect himself. He cared for her, but he had always been selfish and she had to go along with everything that he said. Well, not this time. Elena was making her own decisions and this time it didn't involve Stefan. The only thing that was on her mind right now was Damon and the indescribable pleasure he was giving her. Her breath froze as she could feel Damon's finger inside of her. That alone sent a series of fireworks and rockets going off inside of her. The intensity of it was almost too much to handle. "God, Damon."

Damon smirked at hearing her quiet whisper of pleasure and added another finger to the equation, making Elena's body shake violently with what seemed like her first orgasm. Elena grasped at the velvet carpet that they were laying on and couldn't hold it in any longer. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips and it wasn't long before Damon's boxers joined the heap of clothes. "Are you ready?"

Elena nodded, her body tensing up as her walls contracted around Damon's finger. "I'm ready."

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out and Elena watched in morbid fascination as he licked her juices clean off his hand. Slowly, he slid his harden member to her entrance, begging to to be let inside so he can spill his love all over her. Without warning, Elena emitted a cry of pure pain mixed with pleasure as Damon began thrusting furiously, never once stopping the wind breaking speed he was going at. Her walls gripped the new organ that was now inside of her and hugged it close, not once loosening its hold. Elena could see the stars as her body was preparing for her release.

The fire gave out a hiss as the flames exploded into a shower of sparks and embers just as Damon gave Elena that final push that caused her to scream his name to the heavens above. They filled each other quickly, and as Elena came down from her orgasm she looked up at Damon who was breathing heavily. He rolled off of her and clasped her hand with his, his human side showing to its fullest. Elena looked up into his sky blue eyes that were filled with so much passion, love, trust, and admiration. "I love you."

The words came as a shock to Damon who stared at Elena wide eyed for a second before regaining his composure. There were no words needed to be said from him. His eyes said it all. They showed all of his hopes and dreams. All of his fears and goals. Looking into the crystalline set of baby blues Elena knew that she had made the right choice of words. He loved her, that she could see clearly now. She was no longer blinded by Stefan's love. She saw the man who would do just about anything for her and unlike Stefan, wasn't selfish with his love for her. Like a falcon to a mouse, Damon's lips soared through the space between them and captured Elena's lips in his, giving her one of his most sweetest kisses.

Shivers ran through Elena's body as she hungrily kissed him back, throwing in all of her passion and her newly found love. Even as the fire burnt out and the coldness started to creep upon them, Elena's body felt like a furnace. She was no longer cold, but hotter then she could ever describe it.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

The end

A/N: This is my first smut fic so I'm a little unsure of how I did on it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
